<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Il marinaio entra in porto by kiaealterego</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821977">Il marinaio entra in porto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego'>kiaealterego</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Missing Moments, Nonsense, sexual innuendo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Data non precisata, Terza Era.<br/>L’Ultima Casa Accogliente accoglie chiunque. Compagnie di Dúnedain comprese. Anche se, da ubriachi, si mettono a cantare canzoni licenziose… molto particolari.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elrond Peredhel &amp; Lindir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Il marinaio entra in porto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234256">Eärendil was a...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagan/pseuds/lagan">lagan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elrond non fece in tempo a rientrare nella Casa che Lindir gli venne incontro con la solita puntualità e precisione.</p>
<p>«Già di ritorno?» gli disse.</p>
<p>«Sì, ho fatto prima di quanto pensassi».</p>
<p>Lindir unì le mani davanti a sé, in grembo. «Allora devo avvertirti».</p>
<p>Quella posa, la ruga tra le sopracciglia e la linea dritta delle labbra volevano dire solo una cosa: ospiti chiassosi. Cosa poteva preoccuparlo, altrimenti?</p>
<p>«Nel primo pomeriggio» disse Lindir, «è arrivata una compagnia di Dúnedain da Sud. Sono nel giardino, in teoria si stanno riposando dal viaggio». Lindir si accostò a lui, la voce più bassa: «In realtà stanno facendo baldoria».</p>
<p>Elrond rise. Lindir era un troppo rigido riguardo ai suoi gusti musicali. Non se la poteva prendere ogni volta che sentiva le note stonate di cantanti allegri.</p>
<p>«Bene! Che si riposino e si divertano, nell’Ultima Casa Accogliente».</p>
<p>Sotto lo sguardo scettico di Lindir, Elrond si sfilò il mantello e lo scosse dalla polvere del viaggio.</p>
<p>«Grazie per l’avvertimento. Vado a rinfrescarmi, prima di raggiungerli». Sarebbe passato da loro e, se fossero stati davvero ubriachi come faceva supporre la disapprovazione di Lindir, avrebbe dato loro un semplice saluto di benvenuto.</p>
<p>Che non si dicesse in giro che l’Ultima Casa Accogliente non fosse davvero Accogliente.</p>
<p>Posato il mantello, Elrond attraversò il corridoio ed entrò nella sua camera. Le voci degli uomini erano così alte che si sentivano chiare e forti dalla finestra aperta.</p>
<p>Al catino lì accanto, si lavò mani e viso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Prima della grande guerra dei Signori dell’Ovest, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>C’era una verde terra di Elfi e di Uomini.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alzò la testa. Le voci dei Dúnedain erano alte e stonate. Forse erano più che brilli. Prese il telo e si asciugò il viso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>In questa terra viveva Elwing la bella </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>E il suo sposo era Eärendil il marinaio.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un canto su Eärendil ed Elwing? Elrond si sedette sulla cassapanca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>E si sa, quando il marito è marinaio,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lunghe sono le notti, anche per la bella Elwing,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Che sola, l’assenza del suo Eärendil acuta, sospirava, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Le sue dita unica consolazione.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elrond aggrottò le sopracciglia. Le dita come unica consolazione? Quella non era di sicuro una ballata sul sentimento amoroso tra i suoi genitori. Ma poteva sbagliarsi...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Quando lui tornò, fu festa,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>E lei lo accolse sull’erba morbida, sotto le fronde,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Perché la rotta del marinaio era evidente, la prua dritta indicava la via</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>E lei non vedeva l’ora che lui raggiungesse il porto, sotto le sue gonne.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elrond tossicchiò, le guance e le orecchie bollenti. Era meglio allontanarsi. Non valeva davvero la pena rimanere lì.</p>
<p>Eppure non aveva mai sentito quella canzone, e la curiosità lo trattenne lì in piedi, nonostante bastasse l’allusione in quei versi per immaginarsi i suoi genitori avvinghiati.</p>
<p>La sua mente stava correndo troppo.</p>
<p>Doveva considerare la cosa razionalmente: era solo una canzone e poteva valere la pena rimanere ancora un po’ ad ascoltare.</p>
<p>Ma erano pur sempre i suoi genitori!</p>
<p>Come poteva immaginarsi sua madre stesa sull’erba con le gonne sollevate, e suo padre in piedi, un gonfiore evidente all’altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni?</p>
<p>Si passò una mano sul viso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>E quando lui le afferrò i fianchi, lei al tronco si aggrappò,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elrond doveva pensare ad altro. Ai codici. Alle betulle. Ai calzini bucati.</p>
<p>Qualsiasi cosa, ma non a suo padre e al suo–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lesto e deciso Eärendil si infilò nella baia</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>E dalle rosse labbra di Elwing sfuggì un sospiro dolce e soave,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Perché la nave era in porto infine!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doveva uscire, doveva allontanarsi. La sua vita era lunga e lui sapeva bene che i suoi genitori si erano amati, magari anche con la passione cantata da questi uomini ubriachi e stonati, ma un conto era saperlo in modo astratto, un conto era immaginarlo con quell’eccesso di dettagli.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>E con le mani sul timone Eärendil mantenne la rotta,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A ritmo di quelle onde del mare di passione, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Avanti e indietro,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Avanti e indietro,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Con Elwing raggiunse la cresta dell’onda </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>E si tuffarono insieme nell’estasi.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elrond si diresse verso il Salone del Fuoco con ampie falcate. Lontano dal giardino. Lontano dalle voci ubriache e, soprattutto, lontano da quella canzone imbarazzante.</p>
<p>Il chiacchiericcio nel Salone coprì i canti degli Uomini.</p>
<p>«Già qui?» gli disse Lindir.</p>
<p>Scacciando dalla mente gli ultimi rimasugli della canzone, Elrond sorrise.</p>
<p>«Sì, ho preferito lasciar stare i Dúnedain». Si sedette sulla sua sedia. «Sono ubriachi».</p>
<p>Con un’occhiata che voleva dire “ti avevo avvertito”, Lindir si allontanò.</p>
<p>Se l’era meritato, per quanto lui non sapesse che era stata una canzone particolare a farlo desistere e non la sua esecuzione.</p>
<p>Elrond rilassò le spalle contro lo schienale. Il fuoco crepitava e il chiacchiericcio nel Salone era un brusio indistinto.</p>
<p>Lì nessuna parola di quella canzone imbarazzante lo poteva raggiungere.</p>
<p>Pace, infine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poi è arrivato Bilbo, che non ha scritto cose erotiche, ma chissà Elrond che avrà pensato dei suoi versi.<br/>Delirio nato da Kan che ispirata da AO3 ha scritto *cose* che mi hanno portata a chiedermi “ma se le sentisse Elrond, queste *cose*?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>